


Flush with Feelings

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Traits, Cute, Fluff, Fox!Ichigo, Kitsune!Ichigo, M/M, Magical Realism, Time Skips, Wholesome, kitsunegeddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: The fox didn’t feel like mentioning it had been on-off stalking him long enough to know he was kinder than it seemed.A starving fox seeks entrance into Gin's home. Gin doesn't have a choice in the matter.





	Flush with Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFiend/gifts).



Whole drops of water hit Gin in the face as soon as he’s opened the door. The need to now dry his hair probably wasn’t worth following his curiosity but he’s gotta admit, the last thing he expected to be the source of the mewling and the tapping on the gate outside his house was a fox.

It was small and pitiful. Staring up at him with wet eyes as a desperate whine escaped its throat. Its fur was flattened to it by the rain, weighing down its tail so it drooped.

It stared up in his direction, ears facing out and big, soulful eyes looking at him like he was its last hope.

Gin closed the door, leaning his head onto the wood to rest it while he thought, hand still wrapped around the handle.

The fox took the rejection poorly, scratching at the door and whining and shrieking like a baby.

Gin walked back into the house.

Being further away didn’t make a difference though; the shrieks and cries of the starving fox at his door increasing in volume.

The door opened again. The fox blinked; coming down from the shock in a mirror of Gin’s surprise only a minute and a half ago.

Gin crouched down, reaching out a hand for the fox to sniff.

It recoiled its head looking from the hand to Gin and back to the hand realising; its wet muzzle tickling at his fingers.

He stepped back, pressing himself to the wall and opening the door to make as much room as he could.

The fox trotted in, looking away from Gin to the world inside.

It trod over a stream of blankets on the floor into the living room, eying a plate set in the middle atop a newspaper spread.

It fell on the fish; more ravenous than Gin expected from a wild animal except it’d already judging him safe and wandered into his house.

Gin edged around the corners of the room to leave it be while he filled a bowl with water, testingly nudging the bowl nearer to its face as it licked the plate and its chops clean.

It moved to the water with the same enthusiasm, lapping at the drink and distracting Gin with the twitching of its cute little whiskers.

Gin took advantage of the fox’s more real distraction and scooped up the towel to wrap around its tail and dry it.

The fox raised its head and turned to look at him, making little chattering, unamused noises in its throat.

“Well, can’t have ya dripping onto my floorboards for th’rest o’the night. Ya should be a more grateful guest, don’tcha _think_?”

From somebody else, the words maybe would’ve lacked that feeling of implicature, but the fox understood, making itself available for a full scrubbing and burrowing into Gin’s arms.

“I’ll be. Looks like ya can be respectful.”  
  
The fox chattered with its head tilted towards the floor, like it was grumbling.

Gin gnashed his teeth. “I didn’t have ta let’cha in either, but _sure_ , focus on my bedside manner.”  
  
The fox went stock-still again, then looked up into Gin’s eyes, seeing the blue for the first time now.  
  
“Oh, didn’tja know? I speak fox. ‘S why I smell safe to ya, isn’t it?”  
  
The fox didn’t feel like mentioning it had been on-off stalking him long enough to know he was kinder than it seemed. Even if seeing the man leave food at the nearest inari shrine and sharing dried persimmons with his elderly neighbour was something to admire indeed. It really appreciated when the old lady would point at some of the fruit and advise Gin on which to make into wine.

Ichigo licked at his chops again—that wine was really a treat.

 

* * *

 

Ichigo had manifested his tail behind him, letting it pour out of the top of his jeans so Gin could enjoy grooming it with a specially-bought brush while Ichigo read some manga.

Hearing Gin mumble little contented noises made Ichigo rumble, more delighted than he’d be with the brushing alone. The scritches to Ichigo’s ears—he hadn’t even noticed he’d let them out, he was so at bliss—were truly _divine_.

“Ya think so? Really?” Gin’s voice was laced with laughter.

“Don’t act like you don’t appreciate the compliment.”

Ichigo rolled his shoulders and leaned away, ready to sit somewhere he wouldn’t be mocked.

“Don’t pout, darlin’.” Gin tugged at his shoulders and let Ichigo fall back against his legs, dropping his head into Gin’s lap.

Gin dropped a kiss to Ichigo’s forehead; a free and sincere smile adorning his lips.

Ichigo blushed and tilted forwards, trying to cover his flushed face with his forearms—redness looked worse with bright orange fur.

Gin’s lips tickled at the hair on Ichigo’s head. “So _cute_ , Ichigo-chan. I _definitely_ appreciated it—and y’r red cheeks and nose are just as worth complimenting, ya should know.”

Ichigo settled in properly back against Gin’s legs, picking up his Shounen Jump a second time.

He’d allow it, he thought, eyes shuttering closed as he let Gin stroke his fingers through his hair.


End file.
